


我搞到男神了（吗）-20

by boli_hh



Series: 我搞到男神了（吗） [20]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: 年下少女攻小龙套赫X平行世界穿越被迫渣男影帝海娱乐圈文，AU架空演员X影帝
Series: 我搞到男神了（吗） [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857670
Kudos: 1





	我搞到男神了（吗）-20

沈青的戏份不重，原定的一周多的拍摄日程，删删减减之后还是拖了两天。不怪剧组进度不行，沈青来这里拍戏像是来度假的，像尊大佛一样得求着请着才能拍，跟他对手戏算是比较多的李赫宰遭了殃，整天泡在剧组里等。  
沈青杀青走的那天，最后一条拍完以后，整个剧组连场务都长出口气？李赫宰更是松了口气，不顾形象坐到地上，感觉身上的重担变得轻松许多。  
总算给这大佛送走了，再不结束，他就要被熬死了。每天晚上回酒店洗完澡敷上面膜就什么也不记得了，只能李东海经常睡着睡着爬起来，给他摘掉面膜擦脸，哄着他起来把水乳用上。  
他一般就是耍耍赖，一把搂过李东海亲亲抱抱，再故作暧昧地用下身磨蹭几下。哥哥多好骗，什么都由着他来，最后还是亲自帮他拍一拍水再睡。

李赫宰伸了个懒腰，只觉得天都变蓝了。本来日程没这么吃紧没这么累，愣是因为猪队友才这么惨。  
何平见结束了，赶紧拉着他起身离开，小声催促他。  
“东海在外面等着呢，知道你今天解脱了，人家包了个包间跟你吃饭。”  
李赫宰同样压低声音回他。  
“你看我这样像不像被海哥包养了，他们都说身体好的人才有资格被包养呢。”  
何平一愣，拍了下他的头“想什么呢一天，好的不学学坏的。”

“哎赫宰，着急走啊？”

李赫宰还没走出几步，身后便传来惹人烦的声音，沈青叫住了他，一边扇风一边走过来。李赫宰看着他，不知怎么回事，脑子里就突然出现了母零两个字。他想到以后被自己逗笑，表情也没那么冷淡。  
沈青走过来，脸上笑容完美，语气亲昵，好像他们已经认识好久了。李赫宰不动声色的挑了下眉，他最讨厌娱乐圈这种不成文的“礼仪”，让他烦躁。  
若他混到李东海这个位置，一定直接冷脸走掉。他最讨厌别人跟自己装亲近，也不喜欢这样有目的的接近。

“别急着走嘛，晚上一起吃饭？给你添了这么多麻烦真不好意思，我也拍完了，今晚一起吃个饭吧。”

李赫宰心里吐槽这一刻总算让他看到点沈青的演技了，他看了眼何平，故作惋惜。  
“太可惜了，我今晚已经有约了。”  
“是吗？怪不得这么着急啊...”沈青眼睛一转，笑道“可是我今晚想请剧组大家一起吃，赏个面子也不行吗？谁啊这么重要，你都不来应酬了。”

李赫宰有些焦躁的跺了跺脚，犹豫了一下最后还是失去耐心。  
“不好意思，确实有急事，我先走了。”  
“哎，导演，你看赫宰，这急急忙忙的要去哪啊，我想请咱们大伙儿吃个饭都不给面子。”

李赫宰停下脚步，重重地叹口气。何平赶紧拉住他的胳膊，劝他别冲动好好说话。李赫宰推开何平，什么也没说，越过沈青走向副导演，在耳边小声说了几句，又指了下自己的车。  
让沈青没有想到的是副导演直接点头答应了，笑着回说赫宰确实有事，得赶紧走。  
李赫宰路过沈青看也没看，拿起自己的外套就走了。他恨不得赶紧离开这里，离那个沈青越远越好，他也不知道那个沈青到底什么背景什么关系，他不想跟这种人扯上一丁点关系。  
换衣服的时候，何平实在忍不住好奇，问他。  
“你刚刚跟副导说什么了？”  
“没说什么啊，就是告诉他我真的来不了。”  
李赫宰忙着换衣服，脱下戏服急急忙忙套上裤子，一蹦一跳颠着踩鞋，先赶紧给自己的皮带扣上。何平都想给他颁个奖，叫最保守奖。又不是在李东海面前发骚的时候了。  
有一次这俩人在一个化妆间，李赫宰恨不得把自己扭成个麻花给李东海看，在人面前舞来舞去不知道该怎么吸引目光好。一出门，又像平时一样，话不爱说也不爱做表情，一双眼睛就盯着李东海看，隔空也要飘过来看一眼才行。  
何平一见李赫宰那一脸警觉换衣服的样儿就头疼，干脆装作看不见。  
“你说什么了啊他还替你圆场？”

李赫宰把自己的卫衣翻下来，终于得空说话了。

“我跟他说海哥在车里等我，想跟我一起吃饭，已经等很久了。”

何平转念一想，明白了。  
谁不知道李东海脾气不算太好，要是让影帝等的冒火闹起来，整个剧组都吃不了兜着走。还不如赶紧让人走，反正就是应酬，还是大家都不喜欢的人的应酬。况且，沈青跟李东海，还是后者更不好得罪。  
他不禁高看一眼李赫宰，这小子，还挺会搬救兵拿人的。  
李赫宰注意到他的目光，挠挠头腼腆一笑，也是实在没办法，自己饿了，又想李东海。最近忙着拍戏，几乎没怎么跟李东海好好说上几句话，晚上回酒店倒头就睡，早上起来急急忙忙收拾，也就只有空跟李东海接吻。  
李赫宰很有危机感，就算再忙，也坚决不能被任何小狐狸精钻空子。

晚饭约在影视城里一家酒店的空中餐厅，李东海专门包了一个小包间，可以看夜景。只不过有点可惜，影视城的夜景也没什么可看的。李赫宰到的时候李东海已经坐在里边了，刚下戏没卸妆，头发还用发胶背起来，露出光洁的额头。听到推门声从菜单里抬起头，看清是他以后微微笑起来。  
双人包间的上方有一盏吊灯，水晶的，明亮的光照得晶莹剔透。李东海的眼里全是细碎的光点，亮晶晶的，竟然比水晶吊灯还亮。李赫宰微微失神，舔了舔干涩的唇，他忽然觉得口渴。

“等你好一会儿了，我都饿了。”  
李东海微微噘起唇表达不满，面上却仍然笑着，没有抱怨的意思。他们都忙，没有一起吃饭的机会，好在今天时间能赶到一起去。一起慢悠悠地吃个饭，再聊聊天。可李赫宰一直站在那望着自己，李东海瞥他一眼，嗔怪。  
“干嘛呀，赶紧进来，看看吃什么。”

李赫宰好像才回过神，关上门快步走过来。  
“海哥...”  
“亲一下，好想你。”  
李东海被人挑着下巴抬起头，李赫宰单手扶着他的椅背弯下腰，一侧的嘴角上挑着，垂眸靠近他。他就那么一下失神，随即被擒获双唇。李赫宰双手捧着他的脸加深力道，唇瓣互相厮磨碾着，舌尖探出唇外舔了舔他的唇瓣，轻松撬开贝齿在口腔内肆意搅动。  
李东海被吻的缺氧，面上也染上几分薄红，他不仅在心里吐槽，怎么这个影帝身经百战也不见比自己强到哪里去。也许是感觉到他不专心，李赫宰咬了下他的嘴唇。  
“哥哥，你怎么还分心。”李赫宰语气十分不满，双手一托，直接把李东海半扶半抱从椅子上拉起来。  
李东海睁开眼，正好望进李赫宰的双眸，此刻没有平时跟他撒娇打滚时的样子，眸子沉沉地望着他，好像快要将他吞掉一样。李赫宰抱紧他的身体用力拥着，唇上的压迫感让李东海有一种被征服的快感，他忍不住呜咽一声，回抱住李赫宰的腰想要回应。  
这时，包间的门轻轻敲了几下，然后拉开——

“先生，请问我们什么时候点.......餐？”

侍者看清屋内景象后，话卡在嘴边半晌才吐出最后一个字，一脸震惊地望着面对门口露出半张脸正被不知名人士热吻的李东海。被突然打断睁大格外湿漉漉的眼睛，有些慌乱地看着她。他们两个人短暂的对视了几秒，侍者赶紧低头关上门。  
李东海终于反应过来，连忙推开李赫宰，“我靠...！刚刚...”  
“反正也被看见了。”李赫宰上前一步，不由分说搂过李东海直接推到门板上，锁门接吻一气呵成。  
李东海被推的一懵，什么也没看清眼前只剩下近在咫尺的睫毛，微微颤抖着。他只有被抱在怀里承受的份儿，李东海在口舌交缠的间隙，终于找到机会稍稍推开贴在一起的胸膛。  
“赫宰..这是餐厅的包间...”  
李赫宰顿了顿，突然明白过来他的意思，又笑着吻他。  
“哥哥，我还不至于精虫上脑到这个地步，我只是想吻你而已。”

李东海难堪错开视线，他怪臊得慌，被毛头小子吻的腿软。李赫宰握着他的手放到自己胸膛上，已经显形的胸肌厚实柔软，李东海掌心贴在上面，忍不住主动摸了摸。  
李赫宰笑道“哥哥，如果你诱惑我，我们先吃一顿别的？”  
“不要...我饿了..”

李东海恨不得找个地缝钻进去算了，没出息没出息没出息，老色批！！！  
眼瞧着李赫宰抵着他的手靠得更近，高挺的鼻尖蹭着脸滑过去，慢条斯理地吻他的耳朵。口水黏腻的声音近在耳边，灵巧的舌头顺着耳朵的边缘划过，含住耳垂吮吸起来。李赫宰在他耳边低声劝诱，李东海像是魔怔了，从胸肌一路抚摸至脖颈，偏过头任人为所欲为。  
包间没有很大，餐厅里还放了舒缓的轻音乐。李东海逐渐变得茫然，他好像听不到那些声音了，耳边只有彼此粗重的呼吸声，还有李赫宰的低笑和吮吸皮肤的声音。  
恍然间，他被抱进怀里，下巴枕着肩膀。  
“海海...”  
李赫宰嗓音沙哑低沉，藏着不容小觑的隐忍和难耐。李东海这才慢慢回过神来，下身涨得发疼，他们身体贴在一起，他同样也感受到李赫宰顶着自己。  
“还是先吃饭吧...万一你走走路再摔一跤，琛哥得骂死我。”李赫宰顿了顿，声音染上些许笑意。  
“还是说，海哥，我先帮你灭灭火？”  
“滚...”李东海气得牙疼，软绵绵回他。

李赫宰低低的笑，忍不住亲了又亲。前一阵太忙了，忙到没有时间跟李东海好好说上几句话，今晚悠闲自在，时间像是偷来的。  
他不愿意跟李东海分开，抢先一步坐到李东海的椅子上，装模作样拍拍大腿，一副大方样子，眼里全是揶揄的意味。  
“坐这。”

李东海慌慌张张捡起刚刚被吻得七荤八素的忘记的年长哥哥的架子，傲娇别过头，作势要往对面的位子上走。刚抬起脚就被李赫宰拉住，杀伤力极强的圆眼睛瞪得更圆，一眨不眨盯着他。  
李赫宰晃了晃牵在一起的手，“海哥……坐我腿上吧，我想抱着你。”  
李东海坚定地摇摇头。  
李赫宰沮丧垂下头，“好吧…海哥，就算是这样我也爱你，虽然你以前经常这样坐在别人怀里，被拍了也不在意。一定是我表现的不够好，所以你才不愿意，你明明以前都是愿意跟我在一起的，是因为我最近忙吗？可那又不是我的错，我不工作以后怎么养你，呜呜…海哥你真的好狠心，你是不是想跟我分手，你昨晚还说爱我，原来爱可以消失的这么快…呜呜…”

李东海实在听不下去，赶紧捂住李赫宰的嘴。  
“好好好你别念了，别念了，你这家伙怎么回事，这么能说。”

“呜呜呜哥哥海海你嫌弃我了吗？你也终于厌倦我了吗呜呜呜呜…”李赫宰继续装可怜。  
他演这个很拿手的，就是靠着装疯卖傻才把李东海骗得团团转。  
李东海无奈，依言坐到他腿上，捏捏脸。  
“行了别装了，看看吃什么。”  
“呜呜呜你怎么能说我是装的呢？我…”  
“你还吃不吃饭了？”

李赫宰一秒收起浑身的戏，立刻拿起菜单。

餐厅里是电子菜单下单，李东海选好菜品以后跟李赫宰闲聊，听李赫宰讲自己是怎么跟沈青斗智斗勇，详详细细给他讲了一遍。末了，还邀功地冲他挑挑眉，意思是要夸一夸。李东海无奈的笑笑，说到底是个弟弟。  
他起身越过半个桌子冲李赫宰噘起唇，弯起来的眼角里全是笑意。  
“那亲一下吧。”  
李赫宰欢天喜地撑起身子吻他，两人的额头抵在一起，蹭了蹭鼻梁。

外面的侍者在后厨取餐口叽叽喳喳围成一团，影帝李东海包下了餐厅双人包间并且跟一个不知名男人激情热吻的事情刚刚被不小心撞破以后瞬间传开，那名冒冒失失撞破的服务生实习刚满才正式上岗一个月不到就遇到这样的事，小姑娘脸颊红扑扑的，眼里的光异常亮，兴奋地描述。  
一群人聚在一起听着，时不时发出感叹。他们都想去看看大明星，也想看看大明星和谁激吻。你推我我推你，按照菜单上李东海点的菜分好工，每次进去两个人看看是谁。  
李东海当然没注意到这些，他只顾着吃饭，倒是李赫宰，每次有人进来上菜都滴溜溜看着，然后撇撇嘴，低头塞了口饭。等人关上门安静下来，他才神经兮兮地开口。  
“下次不能来这里吃。”  
“怎么了？不合你胃口啊？要不要给你点个甜品吃？”李东海喝了一口热汤，舒服的眯起眼睛。  
李赫宰却摇摇头，表情不满。  
“他们总看你，我不高兴。我要是有钱，以后跟你出门吃饭就把整个餐厅包下来，不许别人看你。”  
李东海顿时有些脸热，不好意思地瞪了李赫宰一眼，笑骂道“瞧给你能的，还把整个餐厅包下来。碗给我，我给你盛汤。”  
“那不行，那是我应该做的。”  
李赫宰说着，忙不迭给自己碗里盛好了汤放到李东海那边，又把李东海刚刚喝了一口的汤碗端走放到自己这里。做完以后还冲人家呲牙一笑，“我吃你的这个。”

李东海一直自诩年长，被这一下闹了个大红脸，嗔怪人几句，低下头慢悠悠往嘴里送了一勺汤。他咽下食物发现李赫宰没吃饭，一直盯着他看，见他看自己就微微笑了笑，撑着下巴开口。  
“我好久没跟你一起吃饭了。”  
李东海也不知道李赫宰今天是怎么了，他们也许是真的太久没有好好待在一起了，不算小别的小别，也胜新婚。他们之间以前没有这么腻歪，李赫宰这样一遍遍黏着自己表达，他害羞的不知所措。

“哎你...不饿啊...”

“饿了，就是想看看你。”

吊灯在他们两人中间发出晶亮的光晕，把李赫宰脸上的笑容照得闪闪发光，望过来的目光温柔缠绵。李东海呼吸一滞，呆呆地看着。  
几天没一起说说话，李赫宰似乎一下子成长为大人了。之前有些幼齿的感觉忽然消失，取而代之是让他感到久违的，已经快要尘封了的属于那个世界李赫宰的感觉。  
他忽然有种奇妙的欣慰和莫名感慨，陪着自己喜欢的人长大了。  
李赫宰伸过来一只手，掌心冲上摊开，手指微微曲着。  
“海哥，我明天上午没戏，晚上喝一杯吧。”  
“我还要拍戏呢...你以为我不知道你在想什么是不是？不要！不喝。”李东海别别扭扭地移开视线，微微侧过头露出的耳朵已经泛红，手心已经紧张的汗湿。  
他不好意思抬头，赶紧夹了一筷菜掩饰，正嚼着，对面飘来李赫宰的声音，还夹杂着隐约的笑意。  
“海海...我问过琛哥了，你明天上午没戏。”

李东海差点噎到，李赫宰迅速换上令他熟悉的表情，努力睁大眼睛看他。  
“哥哥..还是说，你已经不愿意跟我一起做爱做的事了？”

这一回李东海真的噎到了，辣椒呛了嗓子，咳得惊天动地。

当天晚上他们没有回下榻的酒店，餐厅楼上就是一家清吧，放着悠扬的爵士乐，可以坐在窗边看夜景。他们吃完饭直接去了楼上，李东海嘴上说不想去不想去，饭后却和李赫宰一左一右上楼。  
如今李赫宰已经不是他们初见那个时候谨慎紧张，还有点羞涩怕生的小孩，借着酒吧灯光昏暗，悄悄地牵着李东海的手。李东海突然被勾住手指吓了一跳，正巧霓虹灯扫过他们的脸，他看清了李赫宰脸上的表情，也许是周围太暗了，李赫宰的眼睛好亮，认真专注地望着他，见他惊讶地睁大眼睛笑起来。  
“哥哥，你这样我好想亲你一下。”  
他说完就真的这样做了，趁四下无人迅速靠近啄了下李东海的唇，然后拉着李东海走向吧台。初长开骨架的大男孩肩膀比他健身多年还要宽厚，拉着他大步向前走，温暖干燥的大手紧紧牵着他。李东海有一瞬间晃神，不记得自己是被镜头时刻捕捉的明星，他们只是偷偷寻了一个地方分享爱意的普通情侣，仅此而已。

这是难得悠闲的一晚上，没有拖后腿的合作演员，没有繁重的行程。李东海被哄着喝了一杯鸡尾酒，李赫宰故意灌他，又把自己的那杯亮着蓝光的洋酒推到李东海这边，撑着下巴笑眯眯地侧过头看他，肉乎乎的唇瓣说话时总不自觉地噘着。  
“我的很好喝，你尝尝？”  
“...嗯？”  
李东海迟钝地看着李赫宰，缓慢地眨眨眼睛。他原来酒量不算好，现在也没强到哪里去，度数高了点身体就开始不听使唤，软绵绵地往李赫宰怀里倒，无意识的嘤咛着，腰一软直接倚了进去。  
人倒是不怕张扬，压低两个人的帽子，手臂一圈把李东海抱住。还好他们是背对酒吧，也不需要太忌讳被看到，李东海感觉到腰间手臂紧紧搂住自己，挣扎着要坐直。  
“我没醉！”  
“嗯，那你尝尝这个？”

李东海眨着眼睛慢慢思考，又看了看李赫宰，人正笑着望他。他也不知道自己怎么想的，倚着李赫宰的肩膀亲了下脖子，舌尖从颈侧舔到喉结才收了回来，轻声回道。  
“那你喂我喝。”

说话时呼出的热气扑在唾液残留的脖颈一片凉意，李赫宰登时挺直脊背，猛地吞咽了一下口水。他小看李东海了，忘了最近在自己面前温柔的哥哥以前是吃得开的风流影帝。他僵硬地转过头，和人期待的目光对视。  
李赫宰想，自己一定是被李东海随随便便的一个套路蛊惑了。  
他中邪了一样，忘记这里是酒吧，忘记自己和李东海的身份，忘记何平整日耳提面命的话。他喝了一口酒含在口中，单手托起李东海的下巴吻过去，周围那么嘈杂，他只听得见彼此粗重的呼吸声。

而李东海晕乎乎地想着，自己只是想让李赫宰端着杯喂给自己而已....？

-TBC-  
by：玻璃


End file.
